Depois da Tempestade vem a Calmaria
by Shine'z
Summary: O que pode acontecer numa travessia no mar... "Katie, você tem gatorade?" "Hum?Só o de limão...Por que?" "Ah!Só você mesmo...Viva ao Gatorade de Morango!"


Ahn...Essa é a minha primeira fic,espero que gostem...começa a rezar  
Ela foi baseada, no dia de uma travessia no mar.Isso aconteceu de verdade...Nhá,Eu acho que eu exagerei a verdade, mas só um pouquinho...Tá bom!Até que bastante... o.o'

-x-

"Sim, Lorde Cain eu aceito mais chá, huhu"  
-Mashdy!Acorda que a treinadora já vai chegar!  
-Hum?!Sim certo lorde...quero dizer mãe!-disse caindo da cama  
Oh,que coisa mais chata!Ter que acordar as 7h e 30min num sábado...Ainda por cima eu vou ter que agüentar aquelas musicas velhas durante 1h e 30min...  
Após eu ter me trocado a Treinadora Alice chega em casa para nós irmos juntos...Porque papai perguntou se ela gostaria de ir conosco?!  
-Olá Mash,pronta pra nadar?  
-Na verdade...Eu to mais é com sono '  
Após 1h e 30min de viagem e batidas na cabeça de encostar no vidro, chegamos na praia  
-Geeente!Que sol!-Como a Treinadora Alice pode ser tão bem humorada num sábado de manhã?  
-É sim e a água deve estar um gelo...-Meu pessimismo pós-acordar  
Tava tão distraída que nem vi Chester e Phillip chegarem.Logo atráz vinha uma garota.  
-Mashdy, achei que você vinha com a Ana...-Quando Phillip disse Ana, eu sei que ele queria que ela viesse huhu  
-Oi Mash...-disse a garota...Ela estava vermelha,parecia que ia ter um ataque, mas acho que você também ficaria assim se viajasse com a pessoa que ama  
-Katie!?-Não fiquei sozinha junto com dois idiotas! \õ/  
Puxei-a pelo braço e fomos até a beira da água  
-Kaah, você veio com eles?Por que?  
-Vim sim...É que...  
-Você podia ter me dito ai você vinha comigo -ela parecia muito confusa, mas aquele vermelho da cara dela voltava a sua cor branca(que parece pálida mas não é) normal...  
-Bom...É que eu...ahn...eu...  
-Gosta do Phillip não é?-Falei brincando mas a reação dela foi automática  
-Ahn?!Como assim?Como você sabe?-Tinha falado mesmo de brincadeira mas era verdade o.o  
Após muitas conversa e socos acabamos molhadas antes da hora...Até que a água não estava tão gelada assim...  
-Mashdy,Katie venham aqui pegar os números da inscrição,Mashdy sua prova é antes da nossa a Alice disse que é pra você já ir indo lá!  
-Ai, ele é lindo quando fala - Nesse momento quase vomitei...Mas é melhor não estragar o momento da garota né?  
-Não é não,Bonito é o Conde Cain!kukuku –Fazer o que...Esse não é o primeiro  
-Ei!  
Ai, na verdade a água só tava fria aquela hora que eu cai nela, passou meia hora e a água tava mais é um gelo...Eu sabia que ela ia esfriar mais não tanto...  
PÉÉÉIM!!  
Deu a largada da minha prova e eu de boba fui no bolinho...Nunca levei tanto tapa e chute na vida, mas acho que nunca dei tanto soco na vida.Eu tinha que nadar com a mão fechada senão levava...E pra variar a Katie me deixou lá...Nadando sozinha no mar.  
-Aquela Maldita Desgraçada!Me deixa aqui sozinha nesse mar maldito!  
Após 1 hora e 28 minutos eu acabei a prova.Morta de Cansaço e sedenta de sede a Queria amiga minha Katie decide nadar uma prova depois.Ainda que ela queria que eu contasse o tempo do amado dela...  
-Como a sua prova ainda vai demorar um pouco você fica aqui comigo e me ajuda abrir esse...ARGH!!-Droga de Gatorade!Cortei meu dedo...Como alguém consegue cortar o dedo com uma garrafa de Gatorade?!Só a Baká Black mesmo...Ainda bem que a Carwell não tava aqui...Íamos ser as duas Bakás,A Black e a Pink  
-Tchau Mash,Boa Sorte pra mim - Ela disse isso com um sorrisinho...E me abandonou de novo só que dessa vez eu estava com o dedo cortado...  
-Como assim 'Tchau'?Volta aqui!!  
-Mash  
-Que foi?Você decidiu ir na próxima largada?  
-Não...Seu dedo ta vermelho...  
É meu dedo tava vermelho mas não era de Sangue, mas era só o gatorade...Quem mandou ficar com o dedo na boca...  
Logo após isso chegam os dois malditos,Chester e Phillip...  
-Não acredito que você chegou antes Phillip!-Que estranho, Phillip sendo o feijãozinho que ele é chegou antes que o Chester com todo aquele tamanho...Mas é claro que a banha não ajuda  
Após mais 1 hora e 50 minutos chega a minha, caham, queria amiga que me abandona.Enquanto ela chegava, eu, e os meninos conversávamos sobre...Feriadas e cortes...E todos nos com o Gatorade de Morango...  
-Chester!Sua língua é enorme!!-Reparou Phillip...Put'z era enorme mesmo  
-Meus amigos da escola dizem que eu ganho de um cachorro quando eu bebo água...  
-Acho que não é água que ele bebe kukuku  
-Olá pessoal - Disse a morta mas consciente Katie...  
-Katie, você tem gatorade?  
-Hum?Só o de limão...Por que?  
-Ah!Só você mesmo...Viva ao Gatorade de Morango!!-Disse com ataque de risos  
Bom depois de algum tempo de conversa eu e Katie fomos decidir se ela ia voltar comigo ou se ela ia voltar com...Phillip  
-Bom se você for esmurrada no caminho de volta a culpa não é minha, kukukuku-Quero saber o que vai acontecer com ela  
Depois disso voltei pra casa e dormi feliz...  
No dia seguinte Katie me liga falando que ela ama um idiota que não gota dela e depois falou que Chester e Phillip ficaram colocando Heavy Metal(Detelhe: Katie odeia Heavy Metal...)E ficaram fazendo ela de Sanduíche(Detalhe²: Ela foi no meio), e Quase assassinaram o celular dela o.o'  
-x-  
MashdyMaah:Não me culpem!Eu tava sem criatividade nesse finalzinho o.o É a minha primeira fic...Não me Matem...  
Ana:Pega!!  
Katie:Por que você estava falando do meu sofrimento pra eles?POR QUÊ?  
Phillip:Por que você me deu esse nome ridículo?  
MM:Não me Machuquem,Porque é divertido te ver choramingando e você tem algo contra o nome da minha borracha?!  



End file.
